Violetas
by Ono-sugg
Summary: Su mujer era la flor más leal y natural que conocía. La amaba como a nadie en el mundo, y pronto ella tendría que compartir ese amor, que él le brindaba, con alguien más.


**Violetas**

Las lágrimas caían sutilmente por su rostro, con una cautela impecable y una parcimonia nerviosa. Aquel llanto era una canción alegre, para una mujer orgullosa y en vísperas de su mejor época. Con aquella mano fina y delicada tapaba su boca, comprimiendo el entusiasmo y la incredulidad. La joven dama jamás se esperaba la noticia, puesto a que nunca lo buscó y mucho menos lo deseaba; pero en un vuelco del destino había descubierto que en verdad recibir tal obsequio de la vida era lo más increíble que había sentido.

Su amiga le ofreció un pañuelo, el cual usó para secarse la cara. Su rostro destilaba belleza con aquellos ojos brillantes convertidos en vertiente, con el tono rosa en sus mejillas que macaban inmensamente su vergüenza, y la más clara razón de su intensidad, la sonrisa picará y natural.

Se echó hacia atrás, apoyando sus manos en el suelo y mirando con cierta duda su cuerpo. Volvió a sonreírse y con su mano derecha acarició su vientre. Sin duda ya no sería la misma, pero eso le estaba gustando.

No podía esperar más para comentárselo a su compañero. Deseaba verle la cara de espanto, porque de seguro no lo esperaba. Y aunque también sabía que se acercaba una leve discusión, no dejaba de preguntarse como sería. Imaginaba la expresión de él al enterarse. Percibía las primeras palabras de su marido al saber que ella estaba embarazada. No dejaba de reírse, mientras tomaba su tacita de té y bebía un pequeño sorbo. Maquinado la respuesta de Neji, largó una carcajada al aire. Y en su mente repetía las próximas palabras que escucharía de él: "_¿Que...? ¿Pero cómo?_". Sin embargo lo que más gracia causaría es la variedad de caras que vería en él, en pocos minutos: primero una de desentendido, y luego por supuesto la sorpresa, pronto vendría una sonrisa pálida que después se pronunciaría aun más.

Entre risa y risa, una cosa pasó por su mente. El razonamiento más primitivo llegó a su cabeza como una luz floreciente de una intensa oscuridad. Ese bebé que esperaba era parte de ella como de él, y sería poco honesto reírse cuando parte de la culpa le pertenecía. Entonces maquinar tal cosa la hizo detenerse en un punto importante, la pregunta justa: ¿él deseaba tener hijos? ¿Qué pasaría de no ser así? El tiempo era imposible de retroceder y el temor más injusto la invadió de repente.

En el segundo que su rostro cambió de alegre a asustado, las puertas de la sala se abrieron, dándole paso a un caballeroso sujeto. Esbelto, elegante y muy serio, su marido entró a la habitación, y una vez que cerró las puestas se dispuso a saludar a su prima y su esposa que se hallaban en la sala de estar. Hinata no dijo nada, se levantó y con delicadeza se despidió para dejarlos solos. A Neji le gustaba la privacidad y era conciente de que todos en la misión le respetaban aquel capricho.

La dama sintió repentino nerviosismo y comenzaba notarse claramente en su cara. Mientras que él se estiró un poco antes de sentarse junto a ella. Tenten respiró profundo, y torpemente le sirvió un poco de té. La taza resbaló entre sus dedos, pero logró sujetarla fuerte y la apretó con algo de rudeza. Vertió el extracto de vainilla, y con cuidado se lo otorgó a él. Ambos estaban silencios, sospechosamente callados. Entonces, apenas el pudo terminar su primer sorbo, bajó la tacilla a la mesa y la miró si rodeos.

-¿Qué sucede?-

No era brujo, tampoco podía leerle la mente; pero si la conocía de sobre manera, como nadie más sobre la tierra. De hecho, hasta ella reconoce que su esposo sabe más de ella, que ella misma. Pero… ¿Por qué tenía que pasar algo?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- preguntó risueña- No entiendo a que te refieres-

Negándose la idea de que ella era muy obvia, el volvió a tomar su tacilla y antes de seguir con su bebida hizo una última referencia- Cuando quieras podrás decírmelo-

La culpa de esconder secretos era el arma que siempre le jugaba en contra. Odiándose a si misma, bajó la mirada y concentró todo su ser en el método perfecto para contarle la noticia. Se cruzó de brazos, y de reojo observó a su marido, que llevaba por tercera vez la taza hasta su boca. Nuevamente aflojó sus brazos, e intentado relajarse acarició con disimulo su vientre. Ella se creía insospechable, pero aquel último movimiento llamó la atención del sujeto en compañía, quien observó con diplomacia si decir palabra.

-Si hay algo…- dijo apenada subiendo la mirada.

-¿Qué será?- intentó ser prudente, al notar como ella comenzaba a retorcer sus dedos histéricos.

-Neji… ¿estas orgulloso de haberme elegido a mí?-

-¿Por qué lo preguntas?... Tenten sabes bien esa respuesta- dijo con un toque amargo.

Se habría quedado solo con aquella contestación, de no ser que notó como desanimadamente su mujer volvía bajar su mirada. Era un hombre que de sentimientos no entendía nada, y muchas veces no lograba leer en los ojos de su compañera las palabras precisas que estaba necesitaba escuchar. Pero con el tiempo había descubierto, que todas las preguntas absurdas, tenían unas respuesta y razón de ser más profunda de lo que su cabeza podía entender. Entonces, tomando aquello que aprendió estando con ella, consiguió el habla nuevamente para cambiar su respuesta obvia.

-Si te elegí a ti es porque en verdad te quiero y te necesito- confesó con la mirada fija en la pared frontal a ellos- Supongo que lo dudas porque no puedo mostrártelo todo el tiempo, pero créeme que no es porque no lo sienta, sino más bien porque no sé como manifestártelo.-

Ella se sonrió. Una lágrima helada corrió por su nariz hasta llegar a la punta, cayendo sobre la seda fina de su vestido violeta. Con el pañuelo que se hallaba sobre la mesa se limpió la cara, para levantar su rostro. Él por su parte esperó unos segundos más antes de contestarle la mirada.

-No Neji, no dudo de ti… es que-

Repentinamente se sintió ingenua. En verdad no había excusa para sentir que él no apreciaría a su hijo. Neji era rudo, serió y un tanto bruto, pero aquello no hacia que dejara de ser un gran hombre. De hecho era el hombre más racional, correcto y caballero que ella había conocido en su vida. No por nada lo eligió a él.

-Discúlpame Neji… que tonta e crédula soy- se delataba idiotamete.

-Tenten no entiendo nada de lo que dices-

-Es que en verdad te pido disculpas- y continuó rápidamente al ver como seguía sin comprender nada- Por creer que no llegarías a amar al bebé tanto como yo-

-¿Qué bebé…? Tenten me mareas-

Había resultado muy gracioso el rostro de él mientras ella lo hilaba en una incoherencia que solo un tonto no comprendería, pero como se dijo antes él de cuestiones sentimentales no sabe nada. A pesar de su titulo de genio suele ser bastante inepto en cuestiones humanas. ¿Cómo podía seguir sin entender las cosas? Sin embargo ella bien lo conocía, y no se sorprendió de aquella ignorancia. Se acomodó bien frente a él y le exigió lo mismo. Le tomó la mano y la colocó sobre si vientre; dejándolo aun más perdido.

-Neji…- protestó, para luego confesar sonriente la verdad de su perturbada actuación- … ¿No entiendes? …estoy embarazada-

Tal y como se esperaba Neji seguía si comprender del todo el significado de las palabras. Con un rostro desentendido preguntó su: "_¿Qué?_" Tan espontáneo como lo era, enredándose nuevamente en los hilos de la coherencia. Lentamente fue cayendo al suelo como hoja de otoño y su duda pasó a ser una sorpresa inexperta

-¿Pero cómo?- Que pregunta más estúpida y obvia.

Tan tonto había sido su cuestionamiento que prontamente se sonrojó, manifestando una sonrisa de lado, pálida y torpe; que más tarde se fortaleció veloz al recibir un abrazó por parte de su mujer, y uno de eso caramelos de miel que vulgarmente otros llaman besos.

Su mujer era la flor más leal y natural que conocía. La amaba como a nadie en el mundo, y pronto ella tendría que compartir ese amor, que él le brindaba, con alguien más. Se sonreía sobre los labios de ella, pensando en lo mucho que le costaba a su mujer compartir las cosas, pero en todo caso la vida se mostraba más emocionante y divertida. Porque aquella noticia si había sido la más grata que recibió en su vida.


End file.
